This invention relates to apparatus for the production of magnetic fields for polarizing, and inducing nuclear resonance in, a flowing medium.
Various methods for the measurement of the throughput of mass in a flowing medium have been proposed and it is known that there is a relationship between the nuclear magnetization and the flow velocity of a flowing medium. The use of separate magnets for the production of respective fields for polarizing and inducing resonance in the flowing medium has been proposed, but is not entirely satisfactory.